What is Shen Doing Naked in a Clover Patch!
by The Frog Pimp
Summary: The greatest crossover of the 21st century. Total sillyness! :)


The Great Crossover  
  
or  
  
What is Shen Doing Naked in a Clover Patch?  
  
AN: Welcome to the greatest crossover of the twenty-first century. This is pure silliness and has little to no plot. The 4 does in fact belong in the word concret4e. It looks better that way. Here Darkwing, read it and weep. *evil grins*  
  
Disclaimer: Oh boy, here we go. These are almost all in order of appearance. The Secret Garden and Mary belong to Francis Hodgson Burnett. Pokemon and Charizard belong to all kinds of people including WB and Nintendo. Remus Lupin belongs to The HP universe and thus to J K Rowling. The White Rabbit belonged to Lewis Carroll who wrote Alice in Wonderland. The Hellfire Club and Vic belong in the X-Verse and to Marvel. The Sentinel starring Ellison and Sandburg belongs to Petfly. DBZ with Bulma, Trunks and Gohan belong to people whom I do not know. The idea of DBZ characters driving goes to DTN, read her stuff, it's great! Wolf and the 10th Kingdom belong to Hallmark. People other than me own FFVII with Cid and Vincent. Tenchi Muyo with Ryoko and Ryo-ohki is also not owned by me, Kio help me if I know who does own it though. Joker resides in the Batman fandom and is owned by DC. Yu-Gi-Oh and the Blue Eyes White Dragon belong to unknown other persons. Escaflowne, starring Van is also owned by mysterious people. Card Captor Sakura with Sakura herself belongs to Clamp. Spiderman is Marvel's. Morpheus and Delirium of Sandman belong to Vertigo and the wonderful Neil Gaiman. Danim is mine, so there. Last but not least, Shen and Juran belong to Darkwing, whom this was written for. Holy crap, that took forever.  
  
Shen is standing before the entrance of a huge, multi acre garden, much like an old English maze-garden. A very cute little girl with wide starry eyes runs past Shen and through the giant iron gate into the garden. Shen abruptly realizes that she was alone and will probably become hopelessly lost. Like any good hero, he runs in after her.  
  
Shen quickly becomes lost himself. He enters an intricate maze of very tall boxwood hedges. A young blond girl walks by muttering to herself about secret gardens in a pronounced English accent. Shen gets worried about the other little girl that he'd followed into the garden because it's been a long time and he still hasn't found her. He begins to hurry. Shen's not looking where his feet are taking him and he trips over something lying in the center of the path. That something turns out to be a grumpy charizard. The angry charizard sets fire to the maze and leaves in a huff.  
  
Unfortunately for Shen, there is a secret to the maze. It's really a cover- up for a marijuana farm. The hallucinogenic plant burns and Shen eventually passes out. The fire burns out while he lies there. A dryad from a nearby tree that was only singed sees Shen. Now Shen hasn't noticed this, but so far for the entire story he's been less than clothed. In fact he's downright nude. So this dryad lady sees a beautiful, naked bishonen who's out like a light. I ask you, what would you do? She drags Shen into a nearby, unburned garden of pure clovers that's surrounded by a stand of paper birches.  
  
She's about to get less PG-13 when Professor Remus Lupin shows up. Remmie looks haggard and sick, but he nonetheless drags the dryad away kicking and screaming less than polite comments about the werewolf's family line. Shen is now lying nude and unconscious in a clover patch. Thus we know the answer to the title. A white rabbit in a red waistcoat and an over-sized gold pocket watch dives down a nearby hole shouting expletives interspersed with the exclamation "late again!". Onward.  
  
The gardens belong (unofficially) to the Hellfire Club. They catch wind of their stash's destruction and send word to Victor Creed to check it out. Vic stops by during his mission. He too finds Shen. Creed stalks over to the unconscious bishi. He salivates. Vic goes to bend down and pick Shen up, and a black-winged blur bowls him over. His earlier mission had involved plans for a Top Secret Military Jet Fighter. Danim (the blur) wants a TSMJF. Doesn't everybody? He mauls 'Tooth for it and they leave.  
  
Now this particular garden resides in Cascade. Since a marijuana field was just burned to the ground, the cops show up to check it out. Cascade's finest, Ellison and Sandburg show up in the clover field, weapon's drawn. Upon finding Shen, they revive him and drag him down to the station. He's given a blanket and put in a holding cell.  
  
There are four other people (things) in the cell. Gohan is there; he tried to learn how to drive. Needless to say it didn't go well. Bulma and Trunks are just outside the cell, trying to convince the guards to let Gohan go. Wolf is there as well. Last night was the full moon, need I say more? Another occupant of the cell is Vincent Valentine. For as yet unknown reasons, he tried to enter a courtroom. The metal detectors picked up on his weaponry, and he's now in jail. He's either sulking or angsting (how can you tell with him?) in a corner. The last of Shen's dubious cellmates is Ryoko. She tried to rob the romance novel section of a local bookstore.  
  
All of a sudden the Joker busts into the cell. Literally, he blows up one of the concret4e walls and hops into the room. His plane is just outside the building, only inches away. Needless to say, Trunks, Bulma, the cell's occupants and Shen are taken as hostages and herded into the plane. Shen is still to out of it from the marijuana to fight back, and just goes with the flow.  
  
Now the plane's heading for the Amazon Basin at amazing speeds. The Joker had one of his odd meglomaniacle plans and is heading for Mt. Saint Smiley (his name, not mine). Without warning a Blue Eyes White Dragon flies up and accidentally rips off one of the plane's engines before being killed by a young bishonen named Van. He runs off into the woods, apparently needing to protect the love of his life. Sakura looks at the dead dragon, shrugs and comments that it must not be one of hers after all. She too leaves.  
  
The plane crash lands in the center of the Amazon Basin. Everyone survives, but Vinnie has a broken arm (the non-metal one DUH!) and Wolf has a broken head. Cid flies in on his plane and carts Vinnie off for repairs. Wolf wanders into the forest muttering about shepherdesses tasting bad without thyme. The Joker is carried off by an irate Spiderman who had been doing an article on birds of the amazon and taking down a major drug ring in the area as well. Bulma, Gohan and Trunks leave, Trunks carrying his mother. Ryo-ohki flies in meowing loudly and leaves with Ryoko. Alone again, Shen wanders dazedly into the jungle. He's still dazed from the marijuana as well as being slightly shell- shocked from being in an enclosed space with both Gohan and the Joker. He rambles around until he trips over a root and bangs his head. Shen is once more unconscious. Hours later, Juran comes, sighs theatrically and drags Shen home.  
  
Somewhere in the far reaches of space and time a pale man looks worriedly at a multi-colored girl who is currently absorbed in pulling pink and white spotted elephants out of her small nose. He swears to himself that he is never going to play with his little sister again.  
  
In the even farther reaches of reality Darkwing shakes her head and decides not to encourage the bouncing blond girl. From here on out she's banned from using Shen.  
  
^.~ 


End file.
